Luna (Galaxies at Wars)
Luna Éclair is a character featured in Galaxies at Wars. She's one of the main protagonist of Galaxies at Wars, a story about a galactic wars between The alliegence of free planets and the Empire of Iscariot. She has bright hair, athletic body and blue eyes. Her birth date is unknown although she's 18 at the start of Galaxies of Wars and at the end 21. History Born into a poor family, her parents died when she was only 10 years old. She then took care of her sister, unable to focus on friendships or relationships, making her a colder person with no friends and only her sister which other than Luna had many friends and even a boyfriend, something Luna never had time for. She then met John (also one of the protagonists) in a forest, where both feel somewhat sympathic for each other. Then out of nowhere, the soldiers from Iscariot committed a massacre, killing hundreds of villagers, and taking Lunas sister as a slave for the emperor. After the terror they were faced, but unable to change the situation, Luna and John swore to destroy the Empire of Iscariot. They traveled for several months, gaining supporters and other rebels for their cause, before they finally had enough weapons to start a civil war against the Empire. Personality: Luna has a somewhat harsh and cold personality, coming from the fact that years of fighting as a young soldier for Iscariot hardened her up. The death of her parents at a early age made her surpress feelings like sadness. Even though she surpressed it, she was still just a child who wished to be loved by someone. The years on the battlefield made her even more colder. She loses a bit of her cold personality, when she begins to fight with John against Iscariot finally knowing that he respects her with all her flaws, she begins to care deeply for him, though she doesn't seem to know how to show it. Relationships: Stella: Her relationship to her is strained, due to Luna being unable to express her love she feels for her sister. When her sister is kidnapped she feels rage and sadness, though again being almost unable to feel anything beside these two feelings. When she frees Stella with John, her sister comments about Luna having become more emotional, which she thinks is because of her relationship with John. Just as their relationship is finally a true sister relationship, Stella is killed in a airstrike by the Empire, leaving Luna heavily wounded. Unable to move for several weeks, John takes care of her and conforms her after she realizes that her sister is dead. John: John and Luna at first are only complices. However this gets less professional and more complex as they spend almost every day together, learning about each other, and forming a strong friendship. John is her first friend and she deeply cares about him though she doesn't show it often. When they are betrayed by a fellow fighter, hunted by a troop of trained soldiers she and John have to use several explosives. When John is then wounded and suffers a heart attack, Luna breaks down in tears, screaming desperatly for Johns life, revealing that she has strong feelings for him.